Halo and Frozen The Winter Contingency
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: The UNSC has faced many multiple invasions, endured the worst the covenant can throw at them, yet managed to achieve numerous victories, thanks to the help of Master Chief and the Spartans, however with a new threat looming over the horizon, will he be able to defend humanity against the Onslaught, the Covenant is about to unleash upon all who stand in the way of the Great Journey?
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hello my fellow Frozen and Halo fans, been catching up on my halo lore so far I have not read any books, so my knowledge is limited to Halos 1 all the way to 5, with addition knowledge of the Halo universe I am getting to know better day by day, since this is first Halo and Frozen crosssver, I thought it would be interesting to see what would happen when these two worlds collide, to keep it short, I have a very interesting story for both two characters which you will see soon. So sit back relax and enjoy the story!"**_

 _ **"Born of cold and winter air,**_

 _ **And mountain rain combining,**_

 _ **This icy force both foul and fair,**_

 _ **Has a frozen heart worth mining,**_

 _ **So cut through the heart, cold and clear,**_

 _ **Strike for love and strike for fear,**_

 _ **Split the Ice apart and break the frozen heart.**_

 ** _Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold,_**

 ** _Ice has magic, can't be control be controlled,_**

 ** _Stronger than one,_**

 ** _Stronger than ten,_**

 ** _Stronger than a hundred men,_**

 ** _Cut through the heart, cold and clear._**

 ** _Strike for love and strike for fear,_**

 ** _There is beauty and there's danger here,_**

 ** _Split the Ice apart and break the frozen heart._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Halo.**_

" _ **I am the monster, you will fear in your waking moments and in your peaceful moments, fear my power for when you see me, you are dead!" - Elsa.**_

 **Chapter 1 High Charity.**

Xytan 'Jar Wattinree recently promoted to high councillor proceeded to the council chambers of the Hierarchs, being the most revered amongst the soldiers of the Covenant, specially his brothers the Sangheili, nearly all considered him to be a living legend, he held his head high, feeling very honored and proud of all his past, recent and future achievements he will soon accomplished, walking pass the honor guards with his purple cape across the floor, he was now a few inches from the door of the prophets, he proudly walked through the door, kneeling before the prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret.

"At last, the newly promoted high councillor joins us, your achievements have been duly noted by all of the Covenant, we have high hopes for you Xytan, the war with the humans has dragged on for a very very long time, but we believe this might tip the balance in our favor." said the prophet of Truth, activating the hologram of two young children.

"Hierarchs, who are they?"

"This is Elsa, born with the powers of ice and snow, while the other is her sister Anna, both are destined to rule the small kingdom of Arendelle, however their parents.. has other plans for them."

"They plan to isolate their eldest daughter Elsa, this must not be allowed." said the prophet of Mercy.

"What would you have me do Hierarchs?"

"You are to be accompanied by three zealots, your first priority is to assassinate their parents, kill any guards who stand in your way, second you are to take both Elsa and her sister, unharmed back here, from there we will further discussed on what we will do with them."

"Hierarchs, if I may, if she is powerful.. we will be able to use her as a weapon against the humans, the result would turn out well if she can use her powers to the greatest of her abilities." the prophets talked among each other, each of them nodded in agreement.

"Very well, do remember this task is of utmost importance, you have done well thus far, do not fail us, you know the price of failure." said the prophet of Truth.

"I will not fail Hierarchs, you have my word!" said the high councillor, stepping out of the room hearing the door close behind him, skeptical if this task was worth his time, surely the prophets could have assign this menial task to other Sangheili, this was beneath him, with three zealots in gold armor accompanying him, he made his way through High Charity, admiring the beautiful architecture, seeing his fellow Sangheili leading grunts and jackets, seeing his phantom approaching he ready himself for the task at hand.

"Imperial Admiral Voro Nar 'Mantakree, is the ship ready for departure?"

"Indeed high councillor, we await your arrival." he soon arrived on board the supercarrier, reaching the command bridge input the coordinates for his new task.

"High Councillor, what is our mission?" asked the imperial admiral.

"The Hierarchs believe a certain human girl gifted with the power over ice and snow can help us defeat the humans, they have assigned to me accomplished this task, while I don't disagree with their judgment, I believe they could have given this task.. to other.. I longed to be on the frontlines bathing in human blood, perhaps that time might come again."

"Brother, the Hierarchs saw this as a potential threat otherwise you won't have brought these zealots aboard, neither would they have assigned you to this if it weren't important nor would they have called you... but it still bothers me to why they want you on this mission, this is usually a supreme commander's duty not ours, let's hope the Hierarchs would reveal what is their true motives when this task is over." Xytan nodded, seeing the fleet jumped into slipspace.

"They are coming.. we must hid them.. our daughters would stand no chance against the Covenant.." said the king.

"Where are we going to run? They will soon find us.. nothing will protect us against them.."

"I know dear, but we have to try, our daughters lives are at stake here, if we don't protect them.. we leave them vulnerable to the Covenant's corruption.. we have to leave before~"

"Arrrgghhhh!" seeing her husband being lifted into the air, the zealot decloak staring straight into his eyes, the king tried breaking loose from his grip, but it was no use, his wife was soon lifted up by another zealot.

"Your defiance knows no bounds human, you ought to die a horrible death by decapitation just like your guards, but I will grant you leniency before you die, where is the one you named Elsa, and the other you named Anna, Speak!"

"Spare them please, they don't deserve to die.." cried the king. Xytan drew his energy sword plunging into his right shoulder, the king yelled in pain just as the Elite withdrew his sword.

"Leave him alone!" The zealot drew his red energy sword, placing the two sharp edges on her right cheeks burning it, "ARRRGGHHH!" She yelled in pain, the plasma slowly eating into her skin, struggling to move her head in another direction, the zealot noticing this tightened his grip on her throat, suffocating her further.

"Let her go, PLEASE!" Xytan motioned for the zealot to drop him, he nodded as the king dropped to the floor, kicking him and placing his armored foot on his chest, putting enormous amounts of pressure on his chest, the king feeling his bones cracked one by one cried in pain, seeing the high councillor activating his golden energy sword cut off his ear.

"Listen to me human! I have very little tolerance for your kind, the least of all you! If you want your death to swift and painless, you will tell me where your children are, or I will carve out her heart in my hands, I will ask you one more time, WHERE ARE YOUR CHILDREN, SPEAK!" The king closed his eyes, remembering all the good times he had with them, in one final act of defiance, he spit in Xytan's eye, provoked to anger, he plunged his energy sword directly his heart.

"Kill her too, and tossed them both out of the window, we will search for them ourselves!" he roared, slashing the protrait of the now deceased king, taking a picture frame of Elsa and Anna with him, noticing the three zealots searched for any priced artefacts they might have kept to themselves.

"The princesses are the artefacts! Find them now! The Hierarchs wants them alive and unharmed!" they nodded running out of the room, searching from room to room.

"Brother, send in our stealth assassins, I want them to blockade any attempt of escape, lockdown the main castle gates, if anyone attempts to get in or out, they are to be killed immediately, we must not let the two princesses escape." commanded Xytan, slamming opened another door.

"The misson taking longer than expected? Hold on.. I am getting an incoming transmission from one of the zealots.. they found them.. they are in the ballroom playing.. and building a snowman?" an idea strucked his mind.

"Order them not to open fire, we need them, alive!" he yelled rushing to the ballroom.

"They have all arrived brother, make haste, these zealots are not one to wait." Xytan didn't answer, but sprinted towards the ballroom wasting no time, he wondered if the Hierarchs had changed their minds.

Elsa and Anna played merrily building multiple snowmans, Anna throwing snowballs at her older sister, skating around the ice carefree like there was no tomorrow, as they skate around the ballroom around and around they went.

"Hi, I am Olaf and I like warm hugs." said Elsa.

"I love you Olaf." gazing lovingly at her sister while hugging the lifeless snowman.

"Catch me!" shouted Anna, jumping on top of the snow pillar.

"Again!" said Anna. "Gotcha!" said Elsa, the three zealots camouflaged stealthy approached her, careful not to give away their positions.

Anna jumped down from the snow pillar attempting to run towards the doorway, only to find herself bumped into the zealot, seeing their position comprised they decloak, with their energy swords drawn, they stepped closer. Elsa stood in front of Anna, her powers ready.

"Step away from my sister or I will freeze you!" She declared, the zealots having none of it, raised their swords high. Xytan leaped into the air, activating his two golden energy swords, coming down in front of them block the first strike from the first zealot, severing both heads of the other two, while fending off the multiple strikes of the now enraged zealot, the zealot making a fatal mistake found his head severed, seeing his body fall to the floor, turned to see the princesses.

"Who are you? Tell me who you are!" demanded Elsa, seeing the elite doned with pearlescent white armor, wearing a large oddly shape, ornate headdress, she recongnised he was not like those zealots he slained, but one of the higher ranking elites. Xytan bend down looking at her in the eye.

"We have to go before more of those elites arrive, they come to kill you, I on the other hand have come to rescue you, I presume your name is Elsa, and your sister is Anna?"

"How did you know? Where are our parents?"

"They died honourably, we must go, I am taking you both someplace safe away from here, where you both will be safe from further harm." said Xytan, extending his hand, Elsa hesitant stretched out her hand, still maintaining eye contact with him.

"Fine, but if you try anything.. I will freeze you!" Xytan annoyed spoked.

"You are very highly favored with the prophets, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, or I will shut it for you.. I am aware of your powers, if I wanted to.. I could have easily let them kill you, but I didn't, come along, my phantom is waiting for us outside."

"Elsa, can we trust him? What kind of a creature is he, just look at size of that.. that thing.." said Anna.

"Not like we have a choice Anna, we can't stay here, it's not safe here, anyhow let's give him the benefit of doubt for now.. if he betrays us, I will deal with him myself." now outside at the courtyard, they saw the phantom, hovering above them, walking beneath the gravity lift, slowly made their way up.

"That was fun, can we do it again?" said Anna, seeing more elites as they came onboard the ship.

"Wait, there is more of you?" Elsa questioned, observing them mumbling to themselves in a language she didn't understand.

"You don't need to concern yourself over them, they are under my command, if they stepped out of line, they will be dealt with swiftly, come along now, your world is about to change, depending on how you see it, for better or for worse, what you do in the covenant will echo throughout the stars." Now within the supercarrier itself, two honor guard ultra elites accompanied them, with another four elite guardsman behind Elsa as and Anna.

"They are very tall, what are they?" asked Anna, looking around her, seeing the other elites gazing at them.

"They are my personal guards, don't be afraid, they are here to protect you, just keep up the pace, we are very close to the bridge.. stand here.." they obeyed, standing on the gravity lift, the doors opened before them, now leading them to the main bridge, his brother turned to greet him, noticing the two children beside him.

"So brother this are the scared artefacts the prophets desired? Not what I was expecting nevertheless we will carry out their will."

"Artefacts? What exactly is going on here, I demand a explanation, Now!" yelled Elsa, her hands begin to glow, every elite and grunt noticed that snow was falling, the elites beside them drew out their energy swords, while two generals, three ultra, and five elite majors pointed their weapons at them.

"Stand down! All of you! Do it now!" they reluctantly obeyed, reaching down his hand, he spoked to Elsa.

"Calm yourself Elsa, we are not here to harm you, we are taking you both to a better place away from this cruel world of humanity.. a place where you can call your true home, without fear of you hurting anyone.. if you power down, I promise you.. I will tell you all you need to know."

"Elsa, he is the telling the truth, please power down.." Elsa nodded, the snow stopped falling, keeping her eyes on his, watching for any sudden movements.

"You have taken the first step to allowing to me to talk, my name is Rtas 'Vadumee, I am the imperial admiral of the covenant, I lead this supercarrier and the fleet you see out beyond this bridge. Let me be first to say, it's a honor to meet you in person Elsa, even you Anna, you two are equally destined for greatness." Before they could say a word, he kneel before them in a act of humility.

"My turn, how do you know so much about us, and what do want with us?" asked Elsa, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"More importantly what the prophets want from you, we are merely their instruments, you have nothing to worry about, all we know is they have plans, and I mean great plans for both of you, considered it a great honor to be called by them." said Xytan.

Now emerging from slipspace, Elsa and Anna saw numerous covenant ships of every kind, countless ships circling High Charity, like hornets defending their hive, their eyes wide in awe and wonder, both Xytan and Rtas smiled, predicting what might happened next, "Elsa, look at that, there's one big ship here, oh look there's another one, another.. when I grow up.. I will command this ship.. its so so..beautiful!" pointing to the covenant supercruiser.

"Not if I grow up first, one day Anna, I will command that ship, and not just that ship, but the biggest fleet the covenant has ever seen! Watch me!" smirked Elsa gazing at the supercarrier currently under construction. In her excitement, Elsa walked towards Xytan, using her persuasive skills she learned from her parents, she stared at him, the high councilor sensing a request spoked.

"What do you desire Elsa?"

"Give me here and now that ship!" She demanded, Xytan surprised by her request, took a closer look at the ship she was pointing to, it was the newest supercarrier armed with the latest in forerunner technology, lifting her up, he took a good look at her, "One day, that ship will be yours, for now you have to learn about our culture, the Hierarchs will tell you all you want to know." Within thirty minutes they now approach the door to the Hierarchs private chambers.

"Already at a young age, yet she is very ambitious? You Elsa will make a fine high councillor yourself..when your time comes." He thought to himself.

"One rule in addressing the Hierarchs, bow your heads before they speak, they tend to be very particular when it comes to these things, ready yourself, now follow me." said Xytan, the two ultra honor guards bowed their heads in respect, as the door opened before them, they approach the prophets bowing their heads, except Elsa.

"Ah, it's finally good to meet you in person, princess Elsa and off course princess Anna, do you know why you have been brought here?" asked the prophet of Truth.

"I was hoping you answer that question for us, Hierarch.." said Elsa, folding her hands.

"You don't have a clue? You have much to learn from our culture, if you listen to your teachers, they can show you a great deal on what we have plans for you." said the prophet of Mercy.

"Indeed, princess Elsa, our plans are beyond what you could comprehend, greater than the inhabitants of our great covenant, but first you have to prove yourself worthy of such a honor just like Xytan has, he was but a minor, but look where he is now." said the prophet of regret.

"All is the Truth, but one small detail you should know, most regretfully, your parents have worked hard to find a way to strip you of your powers, even to the point of isolating you away from your sister, Xytan saved you from such a horrendous fate, if they had succeeded, you would have wished for death than to spend years in misery and isolation. They even plan to kill you when all else fails, they nearly accomplished their goals if not for Xytan's intervention, you will be six feet under a unmarked grave, forgotten even by your sister." Elsa shocked by the revelation cried out in anger.

"No! Noo! NOOOOOOO! YOU ARE LYING!" suddenly pillars of spiked ice spread across the floor, leaving the prophets of Mercy and Regret immobilised, with a shard of spike ice sharp as razor pointed at their foreheads. Truth remained calm, both Xytan and Anna, frozen to their shoulders in ice, watched to see what would happen next.

"This might convinced you, this was taken from one of our special operation commander, whom deals in intelligence, I believe you have already met him, this is the hologram conversation between your parents and how they plot to murder you, in your sleep, watch and learned the truth."

"Our daughter is too dangerous, she is a grave threat to Arendelle, she must be dealt with swiftly, it's the only way to ensure our kingdom is safe, isolated is only delaying the inevitable, tonight we will put her to sleep forever." said her father.

"This should have been done a long time ago, she has always been a curse and a danger to Arendelle, Anna is in grave danger as long as she is alive! Why did you not listen to me.. we could have prevented this if only you did listen to me." yelled the queen.

"I am sorry, but we will take care of Elsa tonight, if Anna should pose a threat, we will do the same like we did to Elsa, for the sake of Arendelle." the transmission ended, Elsa unable to hold it any longer, lashed out in anger, Xytan seeing what was about to happen, broke free of the ice, grabbing Anna, holding her tight, activating his overshield, Truth, Regret and Mercy did the same.

"FATHER! MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU, NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Elsa unleashed a powerful shockwave freezing the whole room, Truth smirked this was exactly what he wanted, Elsa calmed down, turning to face Truth, her hands glowing icy blue, while her eyes shined dark blue , now a few inches away from him, he felt the cold increasing around him.

"Give me a weapon! I will end humanity and bathed in their blood, I will hunt them down to the furthest corners of this universe, I will impale them with my ice and use their corpses as warning to all who would oppose our covenant, I will pluck their eyes from their sockets, with my bare hands, I will pull their hearts from their bodies! They shall see it with their own eyes before they die!" Anna eyes, now full of vengeance and hatred approached Truth, with the same intention like her sister.

"Guards, bring forth the human prisoners!" they soon arrived with two teenagers, not part of any military, both of them males, kneeled before them.

"Your task is simple, EXECUTE them both." said Truth, the two ultra honor guards, handed them two energy swords, they activated it instantly, raising the swords high and sliced their heads clean off from their bodies, blood splattered all over their faces, but they remain emotionless, turning to face prophets who was now clapping their hands applauding them both, even Xytan was impressed.

"You both have done well! Your future in this covenant is now cemented, Xytan will take care and provide for your every need, he will show you our ways, in time you will take the fight to humans, when that time comes we will meet again here to discuss our plans with you further." said Truth.

They bowed their heads, except Elsa, her eyes permanently glowed dark blue, walking out of the prophets chambers, made their way back to high charity, the prophets pleased with the results, congratulated themselves their plans worked perfectly now they had two weapons they can use against the humans, they searched for a suitable planet to test their new weapons, finally found one planet perfect to field them both, a planet where all the demons were being trained, the planet of Reach.


	2. Chapter 2 ONI

**_"Hey guys! Sorry for the delay the server was down yesterday, I was unable to upload anything, but your patience has paid off, so here is Chapter 2! Enjoy it, the next chapter will be just as good as this one if not even better. Master Chief will make his appearance soon, stay tuned for more!"_**

 **Chapter 2 ONI**

 _"You will feel my wrath firsthand, the last thing you will see is my eyes before you die!" -Surpreme Commander Elsa._

Eleven years have passed, Elsa prepared herself for the next upcoming mission, after many years of fighting, at the age of twenty, now at the rank of Field Marshal, the youngest age to obtain a commanding rank compared to all of the Sangheili, standing at the height of nine feet, she started making modifications to her armor from the stolen human technology salvaged from the battles she fought, and glassing multiple outer colonies rivalling those of Thel 'Vadam himself.

"Humans are weak and unorganised, it's little wonder how they fall so easily, their technology is useful to a certain decree.. even if they replicate our superior technology, they still won't be able to defeat the Covenant." said Elsa, examining a Spartan helmet her sister recently killed in combat.

"This armor is an upgrade to the previous armors, but inferior compare to those of a ultra, I wonder who and where are these armors being made, this individual must be dealt before they can turn the tide against us." turning to see the back of the helmet, she saw five capital large white words. UNSC MJOLNIR ASSAULT ARMOR MARK IV.

"The humans are getting more advanced in their technology, why hasn't any of our Spec Ops Commanders found the location of these Demons yet? If they are not stop now, they might pose a much bigger threat to our Covenant.. and I will not allow that!" all of a sudden, one of the Elite Ultra Honor guards spoked.

"Field Marshal Elsa?"

"Yes I am here, what is it?" asked Elsa.

"Surpreme Commander Thel 'Vadam, requests your presence." Elsa straightened herself up, removing her helmet, placing it on the table, standing to her feet, forming her jet black hair into a braid, she was now ready to meet him, with a commanding voice she spoked.

"Let him in!" commanded the Field Marshal, the doors opened seeing his once former student before him, surprised at her height after putting her through gruelling exercises, day and night barely without any rest, teaching her how to use strategy, including how to effectively command armies and fleets effectively, after many years of training his hard work paid off in a way he did not expect, Elsa saw him as her personal mentor than a teacher.

"Elsa, my student take a seat, I come with great news for you!" said Thel, seeing her anticipation, he knew she had been expecting for a very long time after so much fighting with the humans, it now filled him with much joy seeing her become the master strategist she was born to be, but not as much as what was about to happen to her, that would make him twice as proud.

"Have you found the human base responsible for producing these Demons?" She asked inquisitively, Thel nodded however kept the information to himself.

"That will be for a higher rank, come the prophets request your presence, they have arrange something special for you and your sister, I believe she is already there waiting for you." motioned for her to follow, they both walked passed the Honor guards, proceeding to gravity lift, stood outside the sanctuam of the Hierarchs.

"Surpreme Commander Thel Vadam, and Field Marshal Elsa, the prophets requests your presence, you may enter!" said the Ultra Honor guard, the doors opened, they saw High Councillor Xytan, Field Master Anna and Imperial Admiral Rtas 'Vadum, along with the prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret, all waiting for them.

"Ah good, you are here at last, Field Marshal Elsa, your achievements have echoed throughout our great Covenant, so have your exploits.."

"No other Sangheili have done what you have accomplished, it is enough to say you have surpassed the expectations of a great many of those who expected you to fail.."

"But yet you did what many will consider impossible, you score numerous victories, denied the humans their rightful victory time and time again, with the aid of your sister, which is nearly equivalent to you, our great Covenant was saved countless times over the years.."

"Truer words can be said of what you have done here, yet compliments aside it's time for you to be promoted, by honor of our great Covenant, I the prophet of Truth hereby promote you to the rank of Surpreme Commander! You shall lead vast armadas of armies and fleets of our finest ships to eradicate humanity and extend our reach into the galaxies even beyond! Guards, present to our newly promoted Surpreme Commander her new armor and weapon!" Elsa bowed her head slightly before gazing at Truth eye to eye.

An Elite Honor Guard Councillor step in, accompanied by two Ultra Honor guards beside him, kneeling to his feet in front of Elsa, his arms lifted together, as two dark purple handle of a energy sword was presented to her. Elsa confused wondered what kind of a energy sword was this, no energy sword up till now had this kind of colored handle.

"This is the latest and newest sword of out great Covenant, the Vorpal Talons, light as a feather when wielded with unrestrained malice, this advanced energy sword provides you with the ability to strike anyone who opposes you much faster than a normal blade would, use this to bring fear and terror to the humans and the demons." said Truth, seeing the bloodlust, the unrestrained malice and the whirlwind of rage within her crimson iris, her dark glowing blue eyes burning with lust for blood. They proceeded to the main armory.

"Now for your armor, with the recent changes to our technology, the shielding has been improved, instead of the usual shielding most supreme commanders wore in the past, the hypershield now in build into this armor will provide with more protection against the projectile weapons the humans tend to use, it will take more effort than before to take you down." The large capsule opened, revealing the purple armor inside, along with the dark black cloak, Elsa smiled the armor she always wanted was right there, not waiting for permission, she put on the armor, discarding her old armor without a care, donning the cloak wrapping it around and over her shoulder pauldrons, proudly putting on the helmet. Field Master Anna, helped her sister adjust her cloak, Elsa smiled again, thanking her.

"You would make a great Supreme Commander Elsa!" her hand on her sister's right shoulder, Elsa knowing the traditions also the ceremonies of the Covenant culture knew Anna was not supposed to do that, reacted quickly in response.

"You, Anna will be my side, the Hierarchs would surely allowed that." Truth saw the bond between them had an idea, discussed it among Mercy and Regret, after much debate they finally agreed.

"Field Master Anna, will take your former rank, to which I believe she will be a supremely valuable asset on the battlefield leading armies and zealots, even assassinating valuable targets, furthermore reclaiming forerunner artifacts, she too will be another of our glorious blades, the Rivening Sliver, a sword nearly equivalent to your swords Elsa!"

"Anna, by the power and authority of our great Covenant, I the Prophet of Truth, hereby declare you the new Field Marshal! Your blade will strike swiftly into the hearts of every human and demon alike! Your name will be become legendary among your peers and foes alike for all eternity! Rise and take your sister's side at her right hand!" Anna kneeled before them, Xytan himself bowed his head, presenting the Rivening Sliver to her himself, he warned her not to activate the blade in front of them, with their promotion completed they proceeded to the next phase of their plan.

"Now onto the task at hand, Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadam has found the main base of their intelligence, the Office of Naval Intelligence, it's of utmost importance to destroy them before heading to Reach, Surpreme Commander Elsa with Field Marshal Anna, Rtas will brief you further on this, raze this heresy to the ground, leave nothing standing!" said Truth.

"Why is the Hierarchs holding back their true potential? They both are capable of so much more, this will not stand! I will take this to the High Council immediately!" Thinking out loud, approaching the Hierarchs he bowed his head, "Pardon the interruption but I have a meeting with the High Council." said Xytan.

"Of course, send them our regards, now then let's proceed to our tasks, perform your missions well Surpreme Commander Elsa and Field Marshal Anna, before you know it you might become like Xytan a living legend amongst his peers!" said Truth, dismissing them. Thel 'Vadam, Rtas, Elsa and Anna, proceeded to the new supercarrier that came naturally with the rank of Surpreme Commander, now at the war chamber, they discussed their plan of attack.

"According to reports from my stealth assassins, there is a human light frigate which jumps directly to the human base, fortunately for the both of you, we have a stolen two human starfighters, however their shields are not opted for slipspace." activating the skematics of the human starfighters, the F-Fourty One broadsword.

"How do we propose we get there? We can't just show ourselves to the humans without boarding their ship and killing everyone on it, they would know and shoot us down before we even set foot!" said Field Marshal Anna.

"Hang on Anna, if the skematics for this starfighter is correct, we can fly alongside of their ship when they jumped into slipspace, they won't notice us."

"I have trained you well Surpreme Commander Elsa, how long till the human light frigate arrive?" asked Thel 'Vadam.

"An hour from now, yet the hardest part is this.." displaying the hologram of the entire ONI complex, detailing from all its personnel, to the data room, even the admiral's office, consisting of seven floors with a handful of security guards, two groups of Spartan 3's even the inner and outer defenses, their patrols and minium air defenses. he zoomed in on the data room.

"The data room is where they store all their intelligence, you will need to steal it, once that's done, the Supercarrier will glass the complex to the ground, take this, its the coordinates and codes for a safe passage through their defenses, bring the data back here, I will personally decipher their codes and see what they are up to."

"Excellent! Tonight we will bath in their blood, for the HONOR and GLORY of our GLORIOUS COVENANT! RAARRAGH!" all three of them joined in her battle roar, her roar echoed throughout the supercarrier, Elsa's roar sounded like thunder. However she had other plans for ONI she had yet to reveal.

Noble leader Carter checked through the records of all the deceased Spartans, throughout the years, there was dramatic increase in more Spartan deaths than the marines even ODST's put together, he suspect the Covenant had a weapon like themselves perhaps more lethal, he tried going through various footages but only found more deaths, at best all he saw was presumably a Elite Field Marshal wielding two energy swords leaping into the air stabbing the pilot, within the cockpit while the pelican crashed landed killing the marines upon impact. In another footage he watched as an Elite Field Master punched a scorpion tank flipping it over, slicing the surviving Spartan driver after a long fight, brutally slice a Spartan in half, with nothing but a energy sword, in a final instance, a group of four Spartans were left critically wounded, when evac did came they found a X mark on their right cheeks, even till now ONI had no intelligence on whom these Elites are or when they would strike next.

"Elites are on a new level of brutality, what do they hoped to accomplish here, moral is already so low, now it's gonna be lower when this gets out, we should find the cause of this cruelty and end it before it gets worse."

"Command had little to no Intel about them, we are in the dark for this one, until we can get a clear intel, we are basically shooting bullets in the dark, for now all we can do is keep fighting." said Kat.

"Kat, this is not going to end, the longer we sit here, the faster we will lose this war within a few years, the Covenant are destroying the outer colonies one by one, with them it's takes less time for their ships to glass planets, we need to formulate a plan."

"Command is working on something big, they have pour in their resources into one particular Spartan whose name is ONI level top secret, to counter this threat, he is said to be able to defeat a legion of Covenant soldiers alone!"

"Good to know they are getting their act together, let's hope he can turn the tide of this war, we have lost too many Spartans already."

"Tomorrow we set off for Reach, Jorge has been homesick for months once we completed our assignment here at ONI, we will attend to more important matters like the insurrectionists on Reach, intel says they have been modifying stolen Covenant weapons for their personal uses, Command wants them taken out." said Commander Carter.

Surpreme Commander Elsa and Field Marshal Anna, emerged from slipspace, now passing through the atmosphere in the stolen broadswords, they now headed towards earth's atmosphere, setting course for ONI Headquarters in Sydney Australia, slowly beginning to experience slight turbulence, passing through the atmosphere, they noticed it was almost eight in the morning, according to human timing, Elsa smiled wickedly everything she had planned was now coming to fruition, seeing Anna beside her wing, she began laying the final details for her plan.

"Field Marshal Anna, here is what we will do, we will catch them off balance by doing the unexpected, we will fly straight to the front door of ONI, leaving them stunned long enough for us to start killing them clearing a path to the data room."

"Surpreme Commander Elsa, indeed already I can taste their blood in my tongue, Spartan blood will be so.. delicious! Leave the admiral for me, I want to hear him scream and beg for mercy, when he does, I will snap his neck with my bare hands, gorge his eyes out, eat his heart and keep his head as a trophy!"

"Oh you will get that chance, my sources tells me the main headquarters of the human armies, navies and marines are not far from ONI, we should pay them a visit too, they will never see us coming, we will break them both in mind and spirit!"

"Elsa, you are the best! Let's speed our way there, the humans are probably thinking they are safe in their own planet? Let's show them the error of their ways, we will spill their blood on the walls, a reminder they will never ever forget!" Elsa nodded, coming out of the clouds, they flew pass the pelicans nearing their objective.

"Sir, we have two incoming broadswords, should I contact them for clearance?" asked the marine.

"Negative, they are probably showing off again, the Covenant have stepped up their attacks, but they are not getting pass us, this is one of the most secured air defense money can buy, there is no way in hell they will try to~"

"Sir! The broadswords are heading right for us.. and they are NOT slowing down!" The words barely left his mouth, before the two broadswords crashed right into them, the front doors of the ONI Headquarters was shattered, more marines gathered to see what happened, the cockpit windows suddenly shattered, both Elsa and Anna emerged, their energy swords drawn facing them.

"Its … them! THE SWORD… AND THE FIST… OF THE COVENANT! I am getting out of~" Elsa sprinted slicing him cleaned in half, provoking them to open fire, one marine fired a rocket at her, but her shields absorbed it doing minium damage, he attempted to fire another but she froze it causing to blow up killing him even the marines surrounding him.

"Get the laser here now! We need more heavy firepower! Assault rifles are useless here! Where are those Spartans? We are getting slaughtered here!" Anna stared at him, too busy trying to get a lock on Elsa, she leaped towards him, smacking the laser away from, he attempted to punch her, but she grabbed his hand, using her supernatural strength crushed his hand shattering his bones.

"YAAARRRGHHHHH!" She headbutted him, smashing his skull, dragging him outside by his neck, seeing a tank aiming at her, she leaped on it, bending the barrel to face it down on the driver himself, the tank fired killing the driver destroying the tank, she saw an incoming pelican gunship taking aim at her, lifting the tank with her hands toss the tank straight at the pelican. The pilot's eyes flew wide open, hardly able to dodge, within moments the tank crashed into it causing a explosion, with ten ODST'S dead.

More groups of marines came down the lifts, hearing the doors open, she activated her active camouflage, the marines rushed out carrying rocket launchers, shotguns and flamethrowers, to their surprise they found nobody, spreading out setting up a defensive perimeter behind the lifts.

"Do you think that will stop me?" said Elsa, her voice echoing, the marines opened fire but they all missed their shots, one of them threw down a bubble shield, "Hahaha! That's will not save you from me, relish this final moments, soon your blood will be all across this pathetic floor!"

"We are screw man! We are screwed! No! I am getting out of here.. oh No!" The marine dropped his battle rifle, fleeing towards the door, Elsa decloaked grabbed his neck, lifting him off the ground, plunge her sword into his heart, smiling diabolically at the other marines while throwing the dead marine towards them.

"Open Fire!" they open fire everything they had at her, She ran so fast the marines barely had time to fire their rockets at her, she leaped above them absorbing the incoming fire, her shields taking minor damage, activating her two energy swords, she slashed the two marines carrying the flamethrowers, seeing marines surrounding her, she had an idea.

"Your deaths will be bring me great honor to the Covenant this day, rejoice! Your deaths are foretold by the gods!" her eyes glowed, within a split second spin a three hundred and sixty decree turn, her swords cutting any marine caught in its deadly whirlwind of death in half, some had their heads decapitated, multiple small ice shards came out of the whirlwind, strucked them in their foreheads. With the marines all dead, she found the lifts were locked down, finding the door to the staircase, she kicked the door opened, throwing plasma grenades routing out any marines.

"They probably know we are here, but this flamethrowers will prove useful!" dual-wielding them, she sprinted all the way to the seventh floor burning out any marines that stood her way. Finally made it to the seventh floor, she kicked the door down, to be greeted with plasma rounds by Fire Team Osiris, reacting quickly she threw all four of her plasma grenades attempting to distract them.

"Take Cover!" said Spartan Locke, barely missing the plasma grenades as it exploded a few inches from him, rising to his feet, he saw the Surpreme Commander smirking at him her swords fully drawn in a criss-cross shape.

"Alas! A challenge! But you Spartan Locke are no true warrior but a dishonourable assassin, you are not even fit to stand in MY presence, yet you humans tend to hire war criminals and mercenaries into your own ranks, but no matter.. you Spartan Locke will be the last to die!"

"So you are the Spartan Killer they all been talking about, you are just one Elite against four of us and we kill so many of your kind, you stand no change against us." said Spartan Buck.

"My brothers who came before me were honorable but foolish, I will not suffer their fate, but hear me Spartans, when this day is over, I shall be there in your dreams, hiding in the shadows waiting for you, there will be nowhere safe to hide, you will be afraid of even your own shadow! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Take her~" the words barely left her mouth, seeing Elsa leaped between them, stabbing Spartan Tanaka in her stomach, Spartan Buck charged at Elsa, knocking her down, Elsa punched him twice, her punches hit him hard like two elephants against his head, Spartan Vale shot five rounds of shotgun at her, releasing her shields were almost depleted, she lifted Spartan Buck above her head throwing him at Vale, knocking them both unconscious. "AAARRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" She roared, Spartan Locke covered his ears, attempting to get a shot at her head, quickly picking the shotgun, he shot a round into her mouth, to his surprised, she stopped it with her teeth, spitting the bullet to the floor.

"NOW SPARTAN LOCKE, YOU WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF SUFFERING!"

She grabbed him by his throat, lifting him high, pinning him to the wall, using her ice powers, freezing his arms and legs, forcefully removing his helmet, picking up her two swords, she placed the blade's edge across his check, the super plasma eating into his skin, as it went painfully down his cheek to his neck. "ARRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" She raised her other blade doing the same to his left cheek.

"Such music to my ears! Don't stop now, I WILL HEAR MORE! SCREAM FOR ME!" Elsa grabbed his right hand, pulling it hard, dislocated it, "AAARRRRGGGHHH!"

"GOOD! MORE!" She pulled his left shoulder dislocating his left shoulder, "ARRRGGHHHH!" "WONDERFUL! NOW, I THINK IT'S TIME YOUR REWARD!" Anna soon approached behind her sister.

"Two Spartans are still alive, what should we do with them?" Elsa noticed the two Spartans slowly waking up had an idea.

"Use your power Anna! Command them to break his legs." Anna smiled devilishly, using her power, she took control of her minds, "Spartans Vale and Buck break your leader's legs, make him Suffer!"

"We Obey!" walking up to Locke, they broke his legs, "ARRRGGHHH!" Elsa satisfied, turned to face him, forcing his mouth, "Here is a parting gift, DIE knowing you failed both your team and your own kind!" waving her hands, conjuring a small glowing iceball into his mouth, the ball slowly made its way down his throat. Within twenty seconds, his organs begin to dissolve, his cells disintegrated, his bones burned up, the iceball exploded burning him from the inside, just as he exploded into a dozen pieces, his blood littered the floor.

"Get them to secure the entrance, the data core should be nearby." Anna nodded, commanding them to stay outside, slicing their way in, they bypassed the firewalls, downloaded all the classified date into the device, made their way to the entrance.

"Surpreme Commander Elsa, we have secured an LZ, they know we are here, what are your orders?" Elsa thought about it for a moment, "Take us to the UNSC HEADQUARTERS, we are overdue for our appointment with them." She commanded entering the pelican, rubbing their hands in anticipation, they wanted to kill them both the moment they landed, instead they will use them to shoot their own allies, Elsa looked through the data she collected, picking one particular Spartan in mind, someone she can use, someone who can lead her own Spartan team into battle, seeing his Spartan tag code, even going through his profile, she set her sights on him, he would make the perfect leader along with the two Spartans under her command. Seeing his personal quote, she laughed confirming her desire for him, he will fit in perfectly into her ultimate plan.


	3. Chapter 3 UNSC

**_"Hey guys! Sorry up for the late upload, had to settle some stuff, but here is chapter 3, the next chapter will be within next week because of Chinese New Year which is next week, anyways the story is about to get more interesting, I have something special plan in Chapter 5 so expect it.. Meantime enjoy reading this one!"_**

 ** _Do note, all negative reviews will be deleted instantly, if you don't like this fic I strongly suggest you read another fic that appeals to your fantasy._**

 _"It was all part of the plan! Everything has fallen into place!" -Supreme Commander Elsa._

The fuel button started to flicker indicating they were low on fuel, halfway towards the destination, Spartan Buck survey the electronic map finding a suitable place to land, but it was too late, another button flashed violently, suddenly one of the engines begin to lose power, Supreme Commander Elsa noticed something was wrong to approach the cockpit, Spartan Buck struggled to keep the pelican afloat, diverting emergency power to the left engine, yet it was too late, they started to descend picking up speed.

"Spartan Buck! What's going on? We are losing power!" said Elsa, trying to keep herself from falling.

"The engines are malfunctioning! The second and third are losing power too. We have to make an emergency landing, brace yourself!"

"Engines one is down, Engine two is down! I am taking her down, we are not going to last long with only two engines!" said Spartan Vale. Elsa thinking quickly thought of a quick solution.

"Spartan Buck is there a base nearly where we can make repairs?" asked Elsa, noticing the city coming into view.

"There is a classified airbase further up north, but it's much further from the UNSC headquarters, from there we can get a ship and fly directly to the headquarters."

"Good! Take us there, we will need a ship when this fight is over, soon humanity will completely lose its will to fight, least of all pick up a weapon!" Buck nodded, flying north towards the airbase, within an hour the airbase came into view, he attempted to land suddenly they heard the alert.

"We have just lost all power to the engines, we are going down! Attempting to divert power to the engines. Might want to brace yourself, this is going to be a very rough landing!"

"Booooommmmmm!" the tail engines exploded, rocking the ship black smoke began to rise from the now fiery engines, Spartan Buck struggled to maintained control over the ship, "We are losing too much power, we should~"

"Move Spartan Buck! I will take it from here!" commanded Anna, he did as he was told, Elsa stunned by her sister's action wondered what was she doing.

"Anna! What are you doing? We are about to crash, this is not the time for showing off, we need to hold on to something.." Anna didn't reply her, instead pull the stick up with all her strength, promoting the nose of the pelican up, the ship came crashing down, sparks soon appeared they were still picking up speed, Spartan Vale saw where they were heading.

"A cliff is up ahead! We need to slow down or we are dead!" Elsa realised the only to stop the ship is freeze the engines, "Lower the hatch Anna, now!" she commanded, her sister looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Anna! This is not the time to question my judgment, the engines are going to get us both kill if I don't stop it, LOWER THE DAMN HATCH RIGHT NOW!"

"Alright! Alright! Just be careful!" shouted Anna, Elsa saw the fires were getting worse, any moment now they can fall off the cliff, "Whatever you are going to do, do it now, the cliff is not off from here." said Vale. Freezing herself to the ship, she focused her power, blasting an ice beam at the first tail engine, the fire putting a fierce resistance to her ice, increasing her beam's intensity the first fire was out.

"HURRY ELSA! WE ARE GETTING CLOSER!"

"Anna! I have got this! I am not losing you to this!" the second fire blaze defiantly at her, the flames raging out of control, Elea glare angrily at the inferno, channelling her power, feeling the ice flowing through her veins to both her hands, she unleashed a powerful ice blast freezing the other tail engine entirely.

"Now Anna! Turn the ship around!" commanded Elsa.

"What? We are too close to the cliff~"

"ANNA! DO IT NOW!"

Field Marshal Anna pulled a hard right turn, the pelican shifted Elsa saw the cliff, the pelican stopped just in the nick of time, she breathes a sigh of relief, Anna leaned back, they had done it, Spartans Vale and Buck got up rubbing their heads, walked towards Elsa, a troop transport warthog soon approach them, the marines greeted them.

"Sir, we saw the explosion and thought we checked it…out… oh crap! It's the SWORD OF THE COVENANT!" they raised their assault rifles ready to shoot her. Spartan Vale stepped up blocking their line of fire.

"Mam! Step away, she must be killed!" said the Marine, shaking his hand, the others pointed their battle rifles at her.

"She is in our custody, you are not needed." twisting his hand, grabbing his assault rifle, killing him with the other Marines, leaving the sergeant crippled, Elsa froze his feet, now stuck to the ground, he looked into her eyes, all he saw was an endless wormhole of blackness, pain, suffering and unrelenting malice. He knew from that point on that his torture was just beginning. She got closer and closer, her wicked smile just inches away from him.

"Please don't kill me, I have a wife and two kids, they need me, let me go, please! I just want to see them!" Elsa grabbed him by his throat, slamming him into the ground, pull him closer, this man was a coward, she had an idea, "Anna! Send him home, make sure he sees his family, and make sure he murders them in cold blood! When that's done prompt him to commit suicide."

"With pleasure sister! I am going to enjoy every moment of it!" she smiled devilishly.

"No PLEASE! I will do ANYTHING YOU WANT, TAKE ME INSTEAD OF THEM!" Elsa sensed the unconditional love he had for his family, she questioned herself, lifting her hand promoting her sister to hold.

"Your love for them is touching human! But now you will be devoid of it! When you see them again, you will no longer recognise them, instead, you will kill them in cold blood like you do so now!" pulling him closer to her lips, she kissed him, he struggled to push her away but it was no use, she sucked his feelings and emotions into herself, leaving him nothing but an empty shell of his former self, she froze his heart turning him into a bloodthirsty cold-hearted killer like herself.

"Anna Now!" before he could say a word, he found himself under her direct influence, he tried to resist, however, he found his mind being overwhelmed, unable to resist any longer he succumbed to her.

"He is now ours, Sergeant kindly take us back to your base, we could use a new ship!" said Anna.

"It will be done!" hopping into the driver's seat, all four of them soon followed, Elsa continued to take another look at ONI's Intelligence, picking a particular file on its top secret vehicles and ships, she zoomed in one new upgraded pelican, nearly twice the length of a normal pelican, but more heavily armored and well armed with four pulse lasers along with a light magnetic accelerator cannon, reading the quote, 'Highly capable of independently taking out multiple targets on its own, high rate of fire makes the Condor a highly valuable asset against Covenant infantry and ground vehicles.'

"Humanity is getting desperate? Good should make this war a whole lot more interesting to win, but it has not been field tested yet? Whoever made this gunship is limiting its potential, yet it's of little consequence they will see its potential unleashed upon them!" Elsa examined the gunship even closer, baffled by the stupidity of the humans, they made a weapon that could potentially gain an advantage over the Covenant, yet they choose to keep it hidden, Elsa smiled wickedly, eager to see the look on their faces seeing their own weapon used against them, the airbase soon came into view, both Anna and herself held their energy swords in their hands ready for another round of slaughter.

"Lord Hood, we should use the new vehicles against the Covenant, we are losing ground too fast, they are getting more and more aggressive with each planet they take, I can assure you with the new prototype vehicles, we could turn this tide of this war~"

"They are very costly, forget the Spartan three program the cost to upgrade a fleet of pelicans is now almost the same as the time it takes to train a Spartan one, whats the end of result? Oh yes, two seraphs tailgating them with plasma fuel rod cannons, can you guarantee these new vehicles are even capable of matching the superior firepower of the Covenant Navy?" Rear Admiral Margaret Parangosky, remained silent.

"Sir, with all due respect, we need to use whatever weapons we can to ensure victory, the Covenant is never going to stop till we are all dead," said Rear Admiral Keyes.

"Tell me, are you able to stop them from glassing our planets when we achieve victory on the ground? Their fleets are getting larger while ours are getting thinner, lets not even talk about their improved ground tactics."

"Sir, my marines have taken out Elite Minors and Majors before even with their entire squads without any armoured reinforcements, we still stand a good chance of winning.."

"That's only the tip of the iceberg, you have not seen them in full force yet, you have not seen the Ultras, seven of them led by a single general wipe out three to four squads of marines, even their zealots are capable of matching a spartan two in a single combat barehanded, if that's not bad enough their field masters are more than capable of finishing the job on their own, we are practically fighting a losing war."

"Indeed, we are getting reports of unknown Covenant assassins, both of them took out multiple military and scientific installations, even assassinated some of our high ranking officers even onboard their own ships, they have to be taken out."

"How? They are so elusive before we can even track them, they are gone, they are literally the SWORD AND FIST of the Covenant, with them on the Covenant's side, it's getting harder to win this war."

"Gentleman! Please calm down, we have Sierra one one seven, and his new partner, they might be able to deal with them, along with the modified weapons we have made, and Operation Red Flag, this should force the Covenant to surrender," said Rear Admiral Keyes. Lord Hood although reluctant gave the green light, to commence the operation while the council went through the small details.

"Listen up Marines, we got word that two Covenant bastards have landed here, I need two urban mantis and one grizzly tank here outside this building now, Move!" commanded Colonel Johnson, after the success of his augmentation to the Spartan two program, being the first Spartan commanding both army and marines, making him on equal in terms of rank with the Master Chief.

"Sir, are you sure its the Covenant? It could be a lost pelican or a meteor, but the Covenant? I think you overestimate them, Sir, they cannot breach our anti-air defences they are if not the best, we can take out even a phantom with one shot thanks our newly improve M-Ninety-Seven Missile Weapon system."

"Son, its smart alecs like you who make us lose this war faster if you are so confident, mount that Mantis, your job is to guard this spot, make sure they don't breach this line," Johnson ordered two missile pods to be placed on top of the building. A squad of marines arrived with rocket launchers in hand. He hoped it will be enough.

"Hey look, they send two Spartans, whats the occasion? Are we under attack?" asked one of the marines.

"I don't know but it's not like they breach our anti-air defences, hmm why are not slowing down?" Spartan Vale sped up, increasing tye warthogs speed to maximum, the Marines realised too late they were about to be ram shouted.

"Open Fire!" The Warthog slam them straight into the wall, Elsa and Anna leapt from the vehicle, slashing two groups of ODST's dispatching them with relative ease, preventing them from raising the alarm.

"Barely worth the effort, even the Elite Majors can do so much better, now according to this map, the condor should be right about. Here." walking a few steps, inputting the code, watching the shutter doors opening slowly, after a brief minute they finally opened, the lights came on one by one.

"So this is the Condor, I expected better but this will do just fine, lets take it for a ride, they will never see this coming, Spartans Vale and Buck, you two will take us straight to the UNSC Headquarters, my plan is almost complete, this will be a blow Humanity would never fully recover!" Boarding the ship, noticing the space was twice as big as the typical pelican, after half an hour the headquarters came into view.

"This will send a very clear message that no one is safe from the Covenant, they don't have a clue to what is coming for them, everything has gone according to plan, now its time we show them who is truly winning this war, after this is done I will initiate the final phase of my plan!"

"What will that be Elsa?" asked Anna curiously.

"Hahaha! You will soon see after this skirmish is completed, its always been my masterplan all this while, I always felt the Covenant could do better, we will talk more about it after we finish this mission, get ready! This is going to be so much fun!" Elsa pressed the button, the hatched slowly opened, both of them stood up, their swords fully were drawn, the super plasma came alive with a thunderous thirst for blood.

The Marines turned their sights towards the incoming the Condor, seeing the ship for first time they assumed command had sent reinforcements, twice as big as the pelican, they noticed the twin-current pulse lasers aiming at them, the Mac gun pointed straight at the grizzly tank, confused they wondered what could this mean, their confusion was short-lived, the Condor lowered itself down, the Marines faces turned white instantly.

"Its. It's THEM! FIRE! FIRE!" Before they could even land a shot, Elsa leaped in front of them, slashing them in half, the two Mantis opened fire, Elsa covered her face with her energy swords, dashing straight to one of them, her shields taking more damage by the second, she leaped into the air, landing straight down on the first mantis, her blades pierced the cockpit killing the pilot. The second Mantis fired rockets at her, they exploded, smoke arose from the wreckage of the first Mantis.

"SWORD IS DOWN, WAIT…OH…CRAAPPPPPP!"

Elsa threw an Ice lance at the second Mantis before he could react, piercing the armour of the Mantis, killing the pilot instantly. The Grizzly Tank fired all eight of its missiles along with its firepower at Anna, downing her shields to almost nothing, she let out a deafening roar so loud it almost burst the eardrum of every marine, She picked up the tank, taking two hits from a rocket launcher behind her.

"I WILL SMASH YOU LIKE THE INSECTS YOU ARE!" bringing the tank down on top of them, the resulting impact crushed every bone in their body, seeing two pelicans approaching she dashed forward, leaped into the air, in the middle of them, activating all four of her plasma grenades throwing them on both sides, now stuck to the windows of the cockpits, they exploded, causing the pelicans to circle out of control, sending crashing them into the ground, leaving twenty ODST'S dead.

"Evacuate the building now, where is our Support?" yelled Lord Hood.

"Pillar of Autumn is on route, she will be here in ten minutes Sir."

"We don't have ten minutes, get Noble team here! We don't have time, mobilise everything we have now!" they heard screams coming from outside, the sound became louder and louder, Johnson took out his assault rifle, taking his stand beside the door, Captain Keyes shot him a questioning look.

"Don't worry about me! I will hold them off, the rest of you get to the exit now!" suddenly the glass above them shattered, Johnson opened fire, Elsa charged at him, he blocked her with his assault rifle, she attempted to stab him with her other blade, barely missing by an inch, he draw his SMG, pulled the trigger, even after a magazine to his surprise it barely damaged her shields, taking advantage of his confusion, she headbutted him on his forehead, his helmet cracked, almost knocking him unconcious.

"You fought well, but this fight is over for you. Now DIE WITH HONOR!" She used her left hand, the blade went right through his stomach, grabbing his throat, she took a good look at him, "You will soon see the end of your race, your world will burn until each one you is nothing but ash!" placing her sword a few inches from his eyes, she plunged the blade in, "GAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" snapped his neck, his lifeless body fell to the ground.

"Its stuck, we can't get out~" Lord Hood, seeing the back of the Vice Admiral stuck with a plasma grenade took cover, the explosion killed four others.

"So you are the monster that's responsible for the deaths of so many personal, you will soon regret coming here.."

"Mind your tongue Admiral! Unless you want to end up with those around you, this skirmish was to send you a clear message, Humanity will die by my hands, starting with you and your filthy race, from the youngest to the oldest, when this is over, your corpse will be upside down with your intestines exposed for all to see~" suddenly two rockets hit send sending her flying to the wall.

"Quick get on the pelican! We will take care of this Elite!" without hesitation, both Lord Hood and Captain Keyes boarded the pelican, "Noble Leader Carter, I have been expecting you, soon you will only serve me!"

"Booommmm!" The front door burst opened, Anna came in killing the last of the Marines on her way in, standing at Elsa's side.

"This is Noble Team? They look worthy enough, shall we test if they are truly Spartans?" Anna drew her second energy sword, smiling maliciously at them.

"Indeed we shall, they will now know the full wrath of the Covenant! Leave Noble Leader Carter to me! He is mine!" They charged forward, Anna went towards Jorge, firing his machine gun at Anna, but his bullets barely left a dent in her shields, she punched in his stomach, seeing him crippled, she raised her sword piercing his chin, he dropped the machine gun, trying to punch her, Anna reacted by grabbing his hands lifting him up, a few inches off the ground crushed his hands.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH!" picking up her swords, slashed his knees, falling to his knees, she kicked him hard an now flat on the ground, she picked him up, her right knee broke his back, Noble Six took aim at her, attempted to fire a rocket at her, but she threw his body at him, his body fell hard on him like concrete unable to move all he saw was an energy sword sliced through his head, he lay there motionless.

Elsa took aim at Kat, she attempted to stick her with a spike grenade draining a quarter of her shields, not relenting she stabbed her in her lungs, pulling the blades higher she cut her heart in half, tossing her body aside.

"You are so dead Covenant Bastard!" said Emile, throwing two frag grenades at Elsa, ignoring it she let out a roar, Emile took out his plasma pistol charging it up, fire the green bolt at her, immediately downing her shields to empty, tried shooting at her head with a battle rifle, to his surprise, most of the bullets bounce, running out of ammo he threw the rifle at her, she dodged it adding to her anger, he took out his dagger, swung it aiming for his neck, within a split second, Elsa reacted dropping her energy sword, took his hand, forcing the dagger into his neck, her other hand pierced his skull.

"NAAARRRGGHHHHHH!" his body laid against the wall, blood slowly rushing out from his skull staining the wall.

"Commander Carter! You are all alone! I will give you the chance to prove yourself in honorable combat, prove your worthiness!" she threw him, her energy sword, grabbing it walked a few steps to meet her, they chraged, blades clashed Carter tried going for her arms, Elsa deflected his blows, seeing she was being defensive, he attempted to disarm her, barely had time to react Carter knocked her sword out of her hand, thinking he won, he tried to stab her, but Elsa was waiting for that, kicked him hard, forcibly removing his helmet yelled, "ANNA NOW!" Carter found his body completely immbolized, he stood up, seeing Elsa just a breath away from him.

"I have seen your file Commander Carter, you impress me! Now you will both complete and complement me! You will love me with every fibre of your being, you will be just like me, my pain will be your pain, You too will acknowledge Humanity as your enemy, You will accept me as your significant other, Now Kiss Me!" She pressed her lips hard against his, he found his lips complying with her without his consent, he felt his every thought and memory being overwritten, he felt his entire body rebelling against him, the only control he was his eyes, the pressure to became too great to resist, giving himself over Elsa, he succumbed to her, both consciously and subconsciously, this time he kissed her back willingly.

"Whom do you love and serve unconditionally?"

"You! My Love! I belong to you and only YOU ELSA!" said Carter, shooting one of the admirals in the head with a shotgun.

"Very good Darling! Now come! Our mission here is complete, soon you will meet your new team of my Spartans, you will lead them in combat against the humans!"

"Yes, my Love! Anything for you! Just say the Word!" he kissed her on both her cheeks, further confirming his loyalty to her, Elsa smiled returning it with a passionate kiss, only to interrupt with a MAC round missing her by a few inches. They turned to see the Pillar of Autumn closed.

"This is the UNSC Pillar of Autumn! We have you surrounded! Prepare to be taken Custody!" Elsa didn't respond, instead, she closed her eyes, her hands glowed brightly with luminous blue, now at full power she took aim at the bridge.

"Fire another round! Now!" said Captain Del.

"Sir! The round is jam! We can't fire until~" realising too late his mistake, "ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" Elsa opened her eyes, unleashed two powerful beams at the ship, the beams instantaneously vaporised the crew, her ice-fire igniting the nuclear warhead within, a massive explosion ruptured the ship, splitting it in half, within three seconds the two halves of the ship exploded no one escaped. Elsa panted nearly out of breath, Carter rubbed her back, She looked at him the object of her love, her personal phantom soon decloaked.

"We are done here! It's to initiate the second phase of my plan, the humans are done and defeated, yet like a rat, they would retaliate soon, when they do I will be ready!" said Elsa boarding the Phantom along with the Spartans, the Supercarrier decloaked glassing the whole of Australia before jumping into slipspace. Lord Hood seeing the entire country glassed typed in the codes for the top-secret operation he had planned for a long time, Operation Red Flag. It was now time for Humanity to strike back.


End file.
